


Perversion

by jadelennox



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Desi Character, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Jewish Character, Judaism, Kidfic, Religion, child character, daysofawesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-03
Updated: 2008-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mohinder, even hearing you think about this is freaking me out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perversion

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes: ** A drabble for 2008's [](http://community.livejournal.com/daysofawesome/profile)[**daysofawesome**](http://community.livejournal.com/daysofawesome/), for the prompt "Perversion".
> 
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/)  
> This work by jadelennox is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/).

Molly can't know," said Matt, resting his hand on Mohinder's shoulder. "If I do this with you, you mustn't --"

"She won't, and stop panicking over nothing. Besides, she won't even understand there's anything wrong with it."

Matt shuddered delicately. "How can she not _know_? Mohinder, even hearing you think about this is freaking me out."

_Stop reading my thoughts,_ thought Mohinder. _But if you must listen in, think about how good I think it is_. And his thoughts dwelled, lovingly, on a peanut butter and pastrami sandwich on white bread.

"Oh, _Mohinder,_" said Matt, shaking his head. "That's just _perverse_."


End file.
